<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked In by LinaLuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595323">Locked In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaLuthor/pseuds/LinaLuthor'>LinaLuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edeleth, F/F, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, basically what you do when you're locked in with your crush, close to timeskip, has a little backstory to their feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaLuthor/pseuds/LinaLuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a beast invades Garreg Mach during the evening everybody is asked to evacuate. Yet somehow, Edelgard and Byleth end up being left behind, locked in with a huge monster on board. Perhaps getting rid of the beast isn't the only thing in their minds, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locked In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            There was almost no time to understand what was really going on. The one thing the students of Garreg Mach could think was that an alarm had sounded and they were told to evacuate the monastery as fast as they could.</p><p>            The fact that this had happened in evening, close to bedtime for most pupils, just made everything more mysterious and strange.</p><p>            At first most of them had simply disregarded the warning and went back to their usual activities before sleep. However, things took a turn to the worst when Lady Rhea, Seteth and Professors Jeritza, Manuela, Hanneman and (later) Byleth came around to ensure they were actually moving.</p><p>            Then the corridors became flooded with panicked students who were trying their best to simply get away from the place. It was only a little while later that they found out what they were running from:</p><p>            ‘This is <em>not </em>a drill! A monster has invaded Garreg Mach and is pacing around the stables.’ Seteth yelled, struggling to be heard over the voices of distraught pupils. ‘Everybody, stay calm, make as little noise as possible and get away from the monastery for the night. House leaders, make sure your classmates are safe and sound before evacuating. Professors, we need every single student to be out of here in 10 minutes maximum.’</p><p>            They had been in front of the first floor dormitories when that order was issued, most of the second floor residents already present there. There was a generalized hush as that information sunk in and the House Leaders took the opportunity to better organize their students into groups.</p><p>            Dimitri made his fellow Blue Lions form a line and kept counting them as they passed him by on their way to the front gate. Claude let his classmates stay around him in a cluster and, once everyone was accounted for, he marched outside with them. Edelgard broke the Black Eagles into pairs and trios so they could leave in a more organized fashion.</p><p>            Everything seemed to be going smoothly, with the professors supervising that procedure while keeping an eye (and ears) on the monster. They could hear as it paced around – by sound alone, it was probably a very big creature – but it didn’t seem to be getting anywhere near the front gates or the dormitories.</p><p>            However, their attempt of a flawless escape was stopped short once Edelgard hissed in frustration, loud enough for pretty much the other house leaders, remaining students and professors to look at her in surprise.</p><p>            ‘Is everything okay?’ Manuela inquired, seeing her star pupil’s behavior as out of place.</p><p>            ‘We are missing one, professor. Bernadetta is not here.’ The young woman paled, glancing around her so as to see if she could magically find Bernie hiding somewhere. ‘Would you please keep this going? I will search for her at once.’</p><p>            ‘Sure, but it is not safe for you to wander alone on your own as well. What if the monster corners you?’</p><p>            ‘If it is okay, Professor Byleth can come with me.’ Upon hearing this, Byleth nodded since her Blue Lions had already finished sending everyone through the gate – even Dimitri.</p><p>            The duo left the dormitories before someone was able to object. They didn’t speak and paced as silently as they could, even though they were rather far from where the monster had supposedly been spotted. That went on for a while, until Byleth broke the silence with a question.</p><p>            ‘Where do you think Bernadetta could be?’</p><p>            ‘Anywhere, actually. She is very good at hiding and I think she got scared once she heard everybody screaming outside of her room.’ She sighed, trying to think about where her classmate would hide.</p><p>            ‘That makes sense. I haven’t seen her around a lot, even when my class and yours share the training grounds.’</p><p>            ‘That is Bernie for you.’ Edelgard smirked at that, roaming the entrance hall with her eyes. ‘She hates being spotted and would never be on the front lines, but if she shoots an arrow at you… You better have a healer nearby.’</p><p>            ‘I will keep this in mind for the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion, thank you very much.’ Byleth teased, giving the younger woman a mocking bow. She wasn’t used to taunting students, but somehow she felt different around the future emperor.</p><p>            ‘Ugh, I do wish we didn’t have to face each other on the battlefield.’ Edelgard said with a deep sort of resentment. ‘I would rather you were the one guiding us, if I may be bold.’</p><p>            The professor was about to ask why that was the case when they heard a terrified squeak coming from the deserted dining hall. The two exchanged a brief glance before they ran to the place, still trying their best to not take loud steps.</p><p>            ‘Bernadetta?’ Edelgard called out in a whisper once they were looking at the long empty tables. ‘Are you here, Bernie? Please, don’t be afraid. Just show yourself to us.’</p><p>            Byleth said nothing but crouched and glanced in between the chairs. Nothing. Then, she kept going until she was behind the balcony… and saw a pair of very frightened eyes staring back at her.</p><p>            ‘I found her.’ The professor whispered before Bernadetta could protest and silence her in either a violent or loud way.</p><p>            ‘Professor, why…’ Bernie whined and was shushed by both an approaching Edelgard and Byleth herself.</p><p>            ‘We can’t afford to make a sound, Bernie.’ The princess mumbled as she crouched and met Bernadetta’s eye level. ‘What are you doing here anyway?’</p><p>            ‘I… I got hungry and decided to take a snack since everybody else was away. That was when I heard the alarm and the sound of way too many people moving. I couldn’t just get out and face others! So I, mm, decided to stay here until things calmed down.’</p><p>            Edelgard had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. Typical Bernadetta, yes, and she did love her fellow Black Eagle but that was so not the time for that. ‘You don’t know why the alarm sounded then, do you?’ As the smaller girl shook her head, she went on. ‘There is a beast at Garreg Mach. No one knows how it got in here, but we were told to evacuate.’</p><p>            Bernie’s face became a mask of horror in less than the three seconds she took to digest the news. ‘But… but the knights of Seiros will protect us, r-r-right?’</p><p>            ‘The knights are away for a recon mission and in any case, we can’t risk letting you get hurt.’ Byleth answered, wishing she had something better to say to the frightened girl. ‘But run along now, the two of you have to go.’</p><p>            ‘And you, too.’ Edelgard said once they sprung to their feet.</p><p>            The professor and Edelgard were forced to almost drag a scared stiff Bernadetta out into the dormitories. When they got there, the place was already empty and dark. This was already enough to put Bernie on edge, but the last straw came when she heard the pacing and breathing of a rather large creature - it had indeed come closer while they had been away.</p><p>            This made Bernadetta panic and start running towards the front gate, luckily in silent tears. Byleth and Edelgard went after her, but the smaller girl outran them both to the point that they had lost sight of her before they reached the gate.</p><p>            Once they did, though, they found it completely shut with only the two of them locked in.</p><p>            ‘Oh, that is indeed great.’ Edelgard huffed, slightly out of breath from the running and now annoyed that they had been forgotten.</p><p>            ‘They will realize we are still here and open this up soon, I’m sure.’ Byleth reassured her, although she wasn’t really confident about that.</p><p>            However, as minutes stretched into hours and the only company they had was still the slow steps of the fabled monster, that hope died down. At some point they had sat down in front of the gates and waited, arms crossed, ears ever so attentive to how close to them the creature could be.</p><p>            ‘This is insanity!’ Edelgard yelled, too frustrated to care anymore about how loud she was. ‘How can they just forget about us like that and leave us locked in? What even <em>is the point </em>of keeping this thing locked tight into Garreg Mach anyway? Because I have neither seen nor heard someone coming back here to exterminate this plague.’</p><p>            ‘I don’t get it, either.’ Byleth replied, more level headed than her companion but still puzzled. ‘I wonder how big this thing actually is…’ She mused.</p><p>            ‘What, you are not thinking about taking it down yourself, are you?’ The future emperor inquired, her voice and eyes betraying the concern she was trying so hard to conceal.</p><p>            ‘Well, why not?  It’s better than staying here doing nothing anyways.’ The professor rose to her feet, eager to get into action after a day spent mostly inside the classroom.</p><p>            ‘In that case, I’m going with you.’ Edelgard declared, getting up in one lithe, graceful movement. ‘It would be good to see you in action anyway. And while we are at it, it wouldn’t hurt if you gave me some pointers, right?’</p><p>            ‘Just be careful, ok?’ Byleth asked once they started pacing towards the sound of steps. ‘Also, you never told me why you wanted me to lecture your house. Are you dissatisfied with Manuela?’</p><p>            ‘No, that’s not the word for it. Professor Manuela is great in her own way, with magic and healing, some sword too. It is only that… You have far greater field experience as a mercenary and I have seen you fight. It was inspiring, to say the least.’ Edelgard rewarded her with an earnest smile.</p><p>            Byleth felt her cheeks wanting to blush at that praise. ‘Why, thank you. Manuela does praise you to high heavens and I have seen you practice, too. I can understand why she calls you her star pupil.’</p><p>            ‘It is nothing of the sorts. I just want to do my best and learn the most from here. I will need it once I become the next emperor.’ <em>Which might be sooner than you think, professor, </em>she thought and couldn’t understand why her heart gave a sole forlorn beat after it.</p><p>            ‘Indeed, but it is still beautiful to see how you strive to do your best.’ It was the professor’s turn to smile and almost chuckle at how fast Edelgard’s cheeks turned crimson.</p><p>            That moment was broken by a rather loud howl. They turned around and realized that not only had they reached the now-destroyed stables, but they had also attracted the beast’s attention. It was a wolf of some sorts, but of bigger proportions and crazed eyes. Its claws were huge and being hurt by them would not be pretty.</p><p>            Any ideas of not fighting it had just evaporated in a matter of seconds. Byleth unsheathed the Sword of the Creator and turned around to see Edelgard take a small sword from her belt. It wasn’t the best weapon but it would have to do.</p><p>            They lunged at it, avoiding claws and bites alike while stabbing and slashing away. The creature was rather unsure of who to hit, but sometimes it did seem like it had more of a bias towards Byleth. This made the professor breathe easier, for she didn’t want to put Manuela’s student at risk and then get an earful from her fellow professors.</p><p>            Not to mention the guilt she would feel if Edelgard got even a simple scratch, since the idea of actually battling the monster had come from her.</p><p>            Eventually the wolf landed some blows on Byleth’s arms, but nothing serious. On the other hand, it was getting weaker by the second as both women landed strong hits against it.</p><p>            Once Byleth switched over to magic and unleashed one of her powerful fire spells, the deed was done. The wolf howled and collapsed on the floor, lifeless and charred.</p><p>            Teacher and student stood still for a moment, observing the beast only to make sure that it was indeed dealt with. They panted, wiped sweat away from their brows and shifted their weight, ready to react if it tried to take them by surprise. As time went by and nothing happened, they exhaled, relaxed their stances and retracted their weapons.</p><p>            ‘Now that was really something you don’t see every day.’ Edelgard commented, pacing toward Byleth with a confident stride. ‘Oh my, you are hurt.’ She exclaimed after she saw blood slowly seeping down the older woman’s arm.</p><p>            ‘It is nothing, don’t worry. Were you harmed?’ The professor inquired, worried.</p><p>            ‘No, I’m fine. You did take most of the blows and defended me from the beast, anyways. Thank you for that.’ Edelgard beamed, brushing her fingers against Byleth’s hand. ‘Now, I insist you let me heal these.’ She pointed at her arm before grabbing the professor’s hand and ushering her away.</p><p>            ‘No, really, there is no need. We should go get some sleep or maybe I should just clean up this mess for when everyone returns.’ Byleth said, her face burning with their close physical contact. The professor wasn’t one for being touched, but somehow she seemed to have no objections when it came to the future emperor.</p><p>            Rather, she found herself enjoying that simple hand brush – and later hand holding – to a degree that she had never liked before. What was going on with her?</p><p>            She couldn’t keep pretending that she wasn’t interested in Edelgard. She had been so since their first encounter back in Remire Village, when Byleth had had to turn back time so as to protect her life. Sure, maybe she had not picked the Black Eagles just because that interest was too weird for her to understand and she didn’t want it to interfere with her teaching.</p><p>            And maybe she <em>had </em>liked it whenever Manuela mentioned how amazing the future emperor’s reports were. Or the way she battled, answered questions in class with the utmost confidence and simply was a great house leader.</p><p>            Plus, suppose that Byleth had indeed looked a little bit too much at how Edelgard performed at mock battles, training sessions and certification exams whenever she had the chance. But that was normal, right? It was the type of thing a professor did when a student went beyond their expectation.</p><p>            Suddenly Byleth wasn’t so sure if her motivations were entirely… academic, in lack of a better word.</p><p>            ‘Professor, is everything okay?’</p><p>            Edelgard’s words brought her back to reality and she found out they were in the infirmary. Somehow the girl had led her there without her noticing – good thing nothing had attacked them or her mercenary instincts would have failed greatly, she was sure.</p><p>            Byleth nodded since the young woman was expecting an answer and her eyes fell to their still joined hands. Edelgard noticed and smiled, then pulled the professor closer.</p><p>            ‘You fascinate me, you know.’ The future emperor said as she laced her fingers with Byleth’s. ‘There is so little we know about you, yet so much <em>I</em> wish I could get to know better.’</p><p>            ‘L-like what?’ The professor stammered, hyper aware of their physical closeness and yet enjoying that feeling.</p><p>            ‘Like… How your life was like before you came to the monastery. When you started learning how to fight. What your favorite place in Fodlan is. How many people you have already seduced with that attitude of yours.’ The princess smiled as that specific question elicited a gasp from the teacher. ‘And most importantly…’ She leaned into the older woman, then whispered in her ear. ‘How would you feel if a student asked for a kiss?’</p><p>            Byleth was stunned for a second, unable to believe what she was hearing was actually true. She moved so that their bodies touched as much as possible and used her free hand to lift Edelgard’s chin.</p><p>            ‘For that last question… it depends on which student is asking it. If it were to be you – ‘</p><p>            Before her mind could keep on chastising her on how screwed she would be if someone found out, Byleth leaned in and softly kissed Edelgard on the lips. She had intended it to be a swift one, but the younger woman put her hand on Byleth’s jaw so as to lock it in place and deepened the kiss with a passion and insistence that left no doubt on where things would go from there.</p><p>            Edelgard pushed Byleth against the wall and took hold of her wrists in an attempt to subdue the older woman. She liked being in control and didn’t mind that the professor was older, wiser and certainly more experienced than she was. No, screw that. She would have it the way she had dreamed and daydreamed too many times already.</p><p>            The princess’s lips moved away from Byleth’s and lay a trail of soft pecks down her neck, towards her shoulders. She freed one of her hands, holding the professor’s wrists with the other, then started removing the woman’s top slowly so as to give her mouth more skin to roam and explore.</p><p>            The professor could only moan in approval and pleasure as her clothing was discarded and Edelgard kissed her bare skin. It didn’t take long for the princess to tenderly touch her breasts, first kneading her nipples with her slender fingers and then teasing them with the tip of her tongue. Byleth’s whimpers rose in volume but they couldn’t care less about it – there was something very sneaky about making out in the infirmary, at a very empty Garreg Mach, and thinking about it only made them want to go further with the whole thing.</p><p>            Edelgard was about to start removing Byleth’s shorts, stockings and undergarments when the professor freed her wrists with a swift movement and took hold of the princess’s arms. They kissed again and Byleth used that as an opportunity to usher them towards one of the many bed in the infirmary, the one farther away from the door.</p><p>            They lay down slowly, still kissing, with the professor on top. This wasn’t to the princess’s liking and she flipped them around so that she was the one straddling Byleth. The older woman chuckled at that and decided to let Edelgard have it her way, thus she didn’t protest at all when the younger woman resumed kissing her chiseled abdomen while removing the rest of her clothing.</p><p>            Once she was completely naked, Byleth pulled Edelgard’s lips back to her own. The princess used one of her hands to tease the professor’s nipples as the other traveled down her neck, chest, lower abdomen and inner thigh. The older woman moaned whenever her feathery touch elicited another wave of pleasure to run through her body.</p><p>            Her moan was more than just loud once Edelgard got tired of teasing her folds and slipped a finger inside her already very wet entrance. The princess laughed and shushed her before giving her a very light peck on the lips, letting her hand lazily slip in and out. She treasured every whimper, every hip thrust, every cry when she hit a particularly sensitive spot.</p><p>            The mere sight of the usually stoic woman melting under her ministrations was enough to make Edelgard herself feel very hot – something she had never experienced before. Luckily her fantasies with Byleth had helped her find the rhythm of her own body, so that she would be able to at least have an idea of what to do during her first time.</p><p>            She had never expected the knowledge would come so naturally, once Byleth was indeed moaning under her. She increased her pace and licked Byleth’s hardened nipples, her other hand holding the woman’s hip in place underneath her. She could feel the professor wouldn’t last a lot longer since her moans became more and more urgent, her hands almost clawing the small of Edelgard’s back, her hips moving in sync with the princess’s fingers.</p><p>            When Byleth’s walls tightened around her fingers and a loud, mewling sound came from her lips, Edelgard smiled and glanced at her slightly before kissing her lips. She kept her fingers inside the professor a little bit longer, thrusting slower and more softly so she could ride out of her high and marveled as the woman trembled under her. </p><p>            The princess lay down beside a spent Byleth and smiled, admiring how beautiful the professor looked just like that, so undone, eyes closed in pleasure, arms wrapped around Edelgard’s waist so as to hold her in place.</p><p>            Byleth’s eyes opened and two liquid sapphire irises stared back at her lavender ones. The professor smiled, stroke Edelgard’s cheek with the back of her hand and leaned closer for a kiss. Then, her hands went down to the princess’s neck and started tugging at her uniform.</p><p>            The top was easily removed and she was about to keep on going for the undergarments when Edelgard crossed her arms.</p><p>            Byleth looked down at the young woman and soon understood the reason behind that gesture: her chest, arms and hands were covered with scars. The professor decided to save the question for later and simply beamed.</p><p>            ‘They are nothing to be ashamed of. Or have you not seen my own?’ She motioned to her own torso, which sustained marks of every nature, shape, length and form. ‘You are beautiful, Edelgard.’</p><p>            ‘Do you really think so?’ The young woman inquired, her eyes hopeful. Being judged by the one she crushed on had been her greatest fear and the one thing that had stopped her from acting earlier.</p><p>            As a response, Byleth gently pried her arms out of the way and proceeded to trace each and every scar with a kiss or touch. This had the desired effects of both making the princess relax and also elicit the first moans from her. The professor gave special attention to the marks which stood closer to her breasts and then to her breasts too, just as she removed her shorts and undergarments.</p><p>            After that all of Edelgard’s resistance was gone. She let Byleth straddle her and let her entire body relax under the woman’s touch and teasing. She shuddered as Byleth kissed her chest, abdomen and inner thighs, then moaned once her clit was given the slightest of licks.</p><p>            ‘Careful now, my love. You don’t want your classmates to hear that, do you?’ Byleth teased before slipping one finger inside Edelgard and going back to teasing her clit with her tongue.</p><p>            ‘We- we are alone.’ The princess said in a moan as Byleth hit a very good spot.</p><p>            ‘For now.’ The professor shot back, snaking her free arm around Edelgard’s hips so as to keep it in place. She quickened her pace and was rewarded with the cutest moans she had ever heard.</p><p>            Edelgard kept a hand on Byleth’s hair and the other gripped the bed with as much strength as she could muster. She couldn’t stop the sounds that left her mouth, even if a part of her mind said that later she would probably regret them – and regret letting the professor take over to begin with.</p><p>            All rational thoughts left her mind as Byleth added another finger and kept thrusting insistently, while suckling and licking her clit. Soon the princess’s moans were echoing around the room in an endless stream and her walls tightened around Byleth’s hand.</p><p>            The professor gave her labia and clit a few last, satisfied licks and slid in her fingers once more before slowly taking them out, which had the desired effect of making Edelgard tremble and moan one more time in that sweet way of hers. She lay down beside the princess and they first hugged, bodies touching each other as much as possible, then kissed.</p><p>            They remained like that for a few minutes, staring at each other’s eyes wordlessly, cuddling and stroking. Perhaps they would have stayed like that forever, had they not both heard footsteps approaching in a rather alarming speed.</p><p>            The panicked look they shared was followed by them bolting to their feet, retrieving pieces of clothing and hiding under the bed a few seconds before Manuela arrived in the room.</p><p>            The woman looked around, a pained expression in her eyes. ‘Strange.’ She muttered aloud. ‘I could swear I heard something weird when we first passed here. Oh well… they have to be somewhere.’</p><p>            She was about to go out of the room when her feet stuck an object she had not seen before. She bent over and picked it up; to Edelgard’s utter shame it was one of her gloves. The princess shared a look with Byleth, who simply smirked and had to do her best not to laugh.</p><p>            ‘I wonder…’ Manuela said as she inspected the item. She beamed, put the glove down and paced away. Before she could close the door to the infirmary, she added. ‘Do be careful next time, girls. Had it been anybody else, they wouldn’t have been so… forgiving.’</p><p>            She left as Edelgard’s face became as crimson as her stockings and Byleth finally let herself laugh freely.</p><p> </p><p>            Things had run more smoothly after that fateful encounter with Manuela. They had swiftly gotten dressed, met with the students and staff from the academy and explained how they had decided to kill the beast instead of simply standing around doing nothing.</p><p>            They were congratulated on beating such a huge creature by themselves and asked details about it. The Black Eagles fawned over Edelgard, especially once they figured out that, by some miraculous reason, she wasn’t angry at them for leaving her there all alone.</p><p>            Claude made one too many comments about how lucky she was to be able to spend almost the entire night alone with professor Byleth, but the princess paid him no mind. She did seem extremely uneasy around Manuela and did her best to avoid her (and would do so for the next three or more months).</p><p>            In the end, nobody knew how that beast had gotten into Garreg Mach, but they were thankful the threat was over. The students were sent back to their rooms and instructed to show up only for third period, as it was rather late and nobody had gotten any sleep.</p><p>            Before she could go to her room, Edelgard exchanged a brief glance with professor Byleth, beaming. She was happy to receive another smile back, one that did reach Byleth’s eyes. For her, this was as good as a promise that it hadn’t been a one-time thing.</p><p>            The next morning, the princess defied orders and was waiting outside the stables before any other student was up. A lone figure approached her and she formally saluted them with a nod.</p><p>            ‘Here is what you asked for.’ She said, unceremoniously handing him two big pockets filled to the brim with antiques and treasures that had been on her family for generations.</p><p>            ‘Thank you, but I still don’t understand what you wanted that monster for.’ Jeritza retorted once he retrieved his prize.</p><p>            ‘Suffice it to say that I had my reasons <em>and </em>we might have gotten a new ally. Anyways, it is good to know you are not in this only for the rewards they have offered you.’ Edelgard said, patrolling the area in case someone else showed up.</p><p>            ‘To be honest, My Lady, I don’t like the way they bargain. Nor their accursed mages. Offers of power and crests are too vague for me. But rest assured that I will be loyal to you until the very end.’ He added, bowing deeply. ‘It was a pleasure doing business with you.’</p><p>            Edelgard couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped her lips, nor the rare smile which reached her eyes. ‘Believe me when I say this, the <em>pleasure </em>was indeed all mine. Now go, I have a certain Bernadetta to pay as well’</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>